


Mood Killer

by satanic_panic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Lee always puts his work first.





	Mood Killer

Lee loved coming home to hear you singing along to musicals, it made a difference to the usual string of heavy metal and rock, and it signified that you were in the best of moods; today, the musical of choice was seemingly 'Oliver!' as he heard you humming along to the opening chords of 'I'd Do Anything'. Relaxing a little, Lee came up behind you, kissing your neck as he wrapped his arms around you. 

"Anything?" He murmured. 

"Anything," you grinned, having known it was him from the way he trudged through the house. 

He hummed, running his hands up and down your sides. "Now that sounds very fucking promising." 

You rolled your eyes, turning around and quickly kissing him, mostly to distract yourself from the arousal burning in your stomach. "How was work?" 

Lee let out a growl, at that, frowning slightly. "Ford was on my case all fuckin' day… again. Not to mention fuckin' no one could do their job right." 

You placed a hand on his cheek, smiling a little when he leaned into your touch. "You're home now, Mister Sizemore, work's done for the day." 

He let out a huff, nodding and bringing his hand up to yours, lacing his fingers as he brought your hand down from his cheek. "I know, love, I know, but I've been asked to-" 

"You're being told to fuck it." You deadpanned. "You're not doing anymore work for the day… that brilliant mind of yours needs to rest." 

Smirking slightly, Lee let out a playful scoff. "Someone's being a bit demanding, aren't they?" 

You shrugged, knowing what his game was and happily playing along. "Maybe I just don't like the idea of that," you tapped his forehead with your free hand. "Burning out." 

Raising a brow, Lee brought you slightly closer to him by placing his hand at the small of your back and pulling you flush against his chest. "And maybe I want to get my work done so then I can rub it in their fucking faces." 

You shook your head, dropping your hand from his grasp and placing it on his chest, you could feel his heartbeat beneath your fingertips. "You're done for the day, Mister Sizemore. No more work. I'll go and tell Ford myself, I don't mind shouting at an old man if it means he'll leave me husband alone, Lee, I-" 

Silencing you with a kiss, Lee chuckled. "As much as I would fucking  _ adore  _ to see that… I have work to do - a genius never rests." 

You frowned, breaking away fully as you gave up; flicking the kettle on, you brought two mugs down onto the counter. "Go sit in your office, I'll bring it in when it's done." 

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Lee hummed, which you answered with a shake of your head, letting him slither off to his office. 


End file.
